harry potter et le trophée du fourchlangue
by dark magenius
Summary: harry a fini ses etudes à poudlard et il est admis à l'institue internationnal de formation d'aurors.Le danger de voldemort ne persiste plus puisque Harry a réussit à l'annéantir une fois pour toute.Mais... est ce qu'on doit toujours se fier aux apparence
1. adieu les deursley

L'été…. le quart de l'année, une saison qui représente beaucoup de choses et prend différents aspects pour chaque individu .Les agriculteurs y voient la saison des récoltes et de accumulation des gains , les hotelliers y voient la saison du tourisme,les petits y voient la saison de la plage et des randonnées les employés y trouvent le calme et la relaxation après une année de travail….cependant, tout ce petit monde –sans exeption- est d'accord sur un point : c'était le mois de la chaleur et du climat aride.

C'était ainsi dans toute l'Angleterre, et c'était ainsi à ** privet drive**.Une chaleur étouffante retombait sur cette petite rue avec ses petites maisons et ses petits jardins , qui portaient les marques d'une beauté éteinte , et qu'il ont pu garder pendant toute l'année, ils gisaient maintenant, desséchés , souffrants de la chaleur tout comme l'Homme et les betes errantes qui ont disparues comme par enchantement, surtout à une de ces heures de pointe en après midi ou le soleil tapant s'hésite pas à tout dessécher, à vous éblouir les yeux et à vous bruler la peau .Tout était calme à **privet drive **,on peut dire tout si on veux ignorer le numéro 4 , ce qui est impossible avec tout ce remue-ménage qui régnait dans cette maison.

Les voisins ,jadis en colère de ce raffut, s'y étaient habitués et surtout en cette période de l'année, puisque les Deursley,les habitants du 4, on eu la facheuse habitude de les importuner pendant ce mois de juillet .Cependant,cette fois,c'était plus bruant que d'habitude,un vrai séisme soulevait cette maison,cris et hululements se mélangeaient pour créer une ambiance décoiffante et qui invoquait une mixture pure de peur et colère chez les voisins,incapables d'agir et mettre terme à ce tapage.

**- **Je te dis de ne pas toucher o affaires de mon fils ! tonna l'oncle vernon.

L'oncle Vernon était la personne la plus détestable que Harry ait jamais connue, après Severus Rogue biensur, le maître des potions à poudlard . c'était une espèce de boule humaine sans cou , une brute sans scrupule dont le l'activité favorite dans la vie est de gacher celle de Harry.

**-**Je vous signale si vous avez oublié que c'étaient **mes** affaires avant que votre dudy chéri me les prennes ! et en plus c'est avec** mon** argent que je les ai achetés, lui répondit Harry d'un calme pinçant.

Ces fameuses « affaires » n'était rien que deux chemises style moldu, Harry n'avait certainement pas besoin d'elles dans sa nouvelle destination ,sauf s'il voudrait les utiliser comme déguisement,mais il s'amusait à tenir tete à l'oncle vernon ces derniers temps.

En effet, Harry ne craignait plus rien des menaces de l'oncle vernon de le chasser de la maison .Une vingtaine de jours au paravent, la prophétie qui le liait au seigneur des ténèbres s'est réalisée, le destin l'a favorisé : il a tué lord voldemort délivrant ainsi le monde d'une malédiction qui s'était abattue sur lui et qui nuisait gravement tout autant sur la communauté magique que moldue. Harry ne craignait rien,il n'a plus besoin de rester auprès de sa tante pour etre protégé par le sacrifice de sa mère.Il était heureux , il allait enfin vivre comme tout les jeunes adolescents de son age.

Harry rangeait ses affaires pour quitter les Deursley à tout jamais. Ses ASPIC étaient une réussite totale puisqu'ils se sont portés sur les matière qu'il aimait tant :la défense contre les forces du mal, et les sorts et enchantements, puis la métamorphose, bref, les matière plutôt pratiques que théoriques .On l'a convoqué à l'examen d'aptitude pour l'institue des aurors,et il avait intérêt à réussir ou bien il va se trouver à la rue,ou plutot sans travail pour gagner sa vie.Il passerait l'année à l'institue,et pour l'été ,Harry envisageait de se débrouiller pour trouver un habitat :louer une maison,le passer au chaudron baveur ou à square grimaud,n'importe ou ,mais surtout au monde magique à qui il appartient réellement .Après qu'il eu tout rangé ,il descendu ses bagages au couloir en attendant des envoyés de la ministère qui allaient l'accompagner pour son test.

Un silence de tombeaux retomba sur la maison,les Deursley attendaient au salon et Harry pris place sur sa valise au couloir , il n'avait pas la moindre envie de leur adresser la parole et voulait se calmer un peu après le vacarme. Il caressait Hedwige en attendant.

Le silence fut soudain brisé par un bruit assourdissant,un craquement que Harry savait propre du transplanage ,suivit des cris sourds des Deursley.

**-**_Silencio_ ! lança une voix d'un air grave.

Les voix furent soudain étouffés et le silence retomba.

Harry sorti sa baguette magique et se précipita au salon ou il trouva deux sorciers et deux sorcières.Il reconnu le sorcier noir et grand,vétu d'une robe de sorcier d'une couleur bleue ,c'était kingsley,un des meilleur aurors du ministère et un membre de l'ordre du phénix.Il était jadis à la pourchasse de Sirius Black.

Il était accompagné de Maugrey fol oeil ,reconnu de son nez mutilé et son œil magique caché gracieusement cette fois par une mèche de ses cheveux gris.Il était vétu d'une robe de sorcier noire ouverte,en dessous on voyait sa fameuse flasque accrochée à sa ceinture ,le regard vif , sa baguette magique ne quittait jamais ses mains. Ainsi fut reconnu Maugrey :une espèce de vieux farfelu que la travail a abusé de ses capacités mentales et l'a transformé en un paranoiaque qui voyait des mages noirs partout . Mais nulle ne peut nier son énorme pouvoir magique, ses larges connaissances en magie noire et ses méthodes plutôt efficaces contre les hors la loi : c'était le meilleur auror de tout le ministère

Il reconnu aussi la belle sorcière au cheveux lisses et noirs et au visage calme et sans expression, c'était Hestia Jones.Elle a fait partie de sa garde rapprochée au début de sa cinquième année à Poudlard lors qu'il voulait partir à square Grimaud .

**-**Alors Potter,bien passé tes vacances ? lui demanda Maugrey en le fixant de ses deux yeux et souriant de son sourire crispé et déformé.

Harry,un peu gêné de ce regard perçant et analyseur de l'œil magique de Maugrey répondu :

**-**Oh ,bonjour monsieur. Et bien,oui si on veux dire que ce sont de vrais vacances, vous savez vingt jour c'est vraiment court !

**-**Il a raison fol œil , après ce duel ultime qu'il a remporté merveilleusement , il a besoin au moins d'une semaine de sommeil continu ,dit Hestia en souriant largement laissant voir ses dents blanches et bien arrangées comme un collier de perles.

Harry,gêné de ce compliment,se tourna pour cacher son embarras et vu les Deursley tout terrifiés ,l'oncle Vernon avait l'air de pousser les injures les plus blessantes mais on n'entendait aucune voix.

**-**Qu'est ce que…… ? commença Harry ne sachant pas ce qui leur arrivait.

**-**Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, rétorqua le vieil auror , toujours le sourire crispé dessiné à son visage,en regardant Harry de son œil normal mais fixant l'oncle Vernon de son œil magique derrière sa tête, c'est juste un sortilège de mutité temporaire,il perdra son effet d'ici peu, alors, il vaut mieux bouger d'ici .Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ce bonhomme jacasser comme une vieille harpie, c'est justement la seule chose qu'il sait faire correctement dans sa vie !

Harry souriait, à nouveau largement, il se sentait chez lui, parmi les siens. La présence de tous ces visages familiers qu'il aime tant et qu'il considère comme sa propre famille, lui réchauffait le cœur, c'était la grande famille des aurors à laquelle il fera désormais partie dans quelques années. Il alla chercher ses valises dans le couloir .

**-**Que ferons-nous de ces affaires ? Se demanda-t-il.

**-**Laisse ça, je m'en occupe ! Lança une voix assez familière.

Harry se tourna, la deuxième sorcière qui était brune au début, était devenue blonde. Il demeura stupéfait et douteux un moment puis demanda non sans hésitation :

**-**Tonks ! C'est toi ?

**-**Et oui ! répondit-t-elle s'un air jovial. Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'as pas reconnue ?

Harry la regarda d'un air étonné et incrédule. On dirait bien qu'elle ignore que son cas est un peu exceptionnel ,bien entendu elle est morphomage,alors c'était pas évident qu'il la reconnaisse , ou bien elle pense que tous les gens la reconnaissent par l'odeur et non pas par la vue ! C'était en fait un exploit dont seul le professeur Lupin était capable, bien sur avec ses sens et ses instincts hyper développés, c'était au moins le seul avantage d'être comme lui : un loup garou. Mais ne sachant quoi répondre, Harry essaya de dévier le sujet de conversation.

**-**Et bien tu sais, tu changes d'apparence tout le temps !en fait, que vas-tu faire des bagages ?

**-**J'ai apporté un portoloin pour pouvoir prendre les bagages avec moi, mais vous , vous pouvez transplaner. C'est plus facile pour …..

**-**Allons, assez de bavardage !on y va .Harry, je crois que tu vas dire adieu à ces misérables moldus.

Harry se tourna vers sa tante. Malgré sa maltraitance , elle s'est montrée plus compréhensive et indulgente ces derniers temps et était largement moins affreuse que l'oncle Vernon , en plus , il y voyait tout de même un air de famille puisque c'est la sœur de sa mère, et puis , en fin du compte , si elle n'était pas là , voldemort l'aurait tué il y a une éternité , puisque le sacrifice de sa mère n'aurait pas pu être efficace loin d'une personne ayant le même sang que lui .

**-**Tante Pétunia, au revoir. Dit Harry simplement, ne sachant quoi ajouter d'autre.

Mais vous deux , continua Harry d'un air sombre et machiavélique,ce qui n'était pas son habitude d'ailleurs,en s'adressant à l'oncle Vernon et à Dudley, au plaisir de ne plus jamais revoir vos faces de porc.

Voilà ! Harry a pu enfin dire ce qu'il avait caché dans son cœur depuis des années , qui lui ravageait les entrailles. Le voilà le cœur léger et prêt à oublier sa malheureuse enfance.

**-**Harry ! s'exclama Kingsley, alors que les autre éclataient de rires . Au fond, Harry s'en fichait trop de l'avis de Kingsley, ce n'était pas lui qui était condamné à passer les étés les plus horribles à **Privet drive **à faire le ménage et à tondre la pelouse comme un elfe de maison, pour qu'à la fin de la journée , il aie du pain sec et de la salade fanée comme dîner,et un verre d'eau en guise de dessert !

**-**Bien dit petit gars ! lança Maugrey en pleine hilarité

Tonks, n'attendant pas voir pousser le gazon, toucha au portoloin en prenant les trois valises (ou plutôt caisses !) de ses mains, et disparu dans une lueur verdâtre et éblouissante.

**-**Ou allons-nous ? Demanda Harry .

**-**Au ministère de la magie, répondis kingsley. C'est là que tu passeras tes tests d'aptitudes, cela dure deux semaines, et logement et repas sont pris en charge.

Harry se concentra pleinement pour transplaner, à nouveau, il senti son estomac se tortiller , puis il se jeta dans cette fameuse sensation de liberté qu'évoquait le transplanage. Il senti toutes les particules de son corps se disperser et se désintégrer pour laisser son âme , prisonnière du corps, se libérer et pouvoir filer à une vitesse surnaturelle dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de voix indistinctes….

A sa reformation, Harry se retrouva devant l'entrée des visiteurs du ministère, une misérable cabine téléphonique rouge, ou bien pour être plus réaliste était rouge et qui gis maintenant, délavée et oubliée dans cette sinistre ruelle perdue de Londres. Ici même il était venu pour l'audience disciplinaire à laquelle il a eu droit en cinquième année, ici même il était venu secourir Sirius…..

Harry senti son cœur se serrer à la pensée de Sirius, jamais il n'oublierait cet homme, cette petite lueur qui a illuminée sa vie malheureuse, pendant de longs moments ou il ne vivait que pour le revoir, ou il menait une espèce d'existence qui dépendait de celle de son cher parrain.

Il chassa ces pensées sombres et déboussolantes , il fallait réussir ce test coûte que coûte, et ce n'est pas la pensée a un mort qui vas l'aider à bien réussir.


	2. l'étrange imprévu

Harry se glissa dans la cabine suivi des membres de la commission, puis il composa le code d'accès : six, deux, quatre, deux ; la voix féminine se déclancha aussitôt :

**-**Bienvenue au ministère de la magie, veuillez indiquer vos noms et votre objet de visite.

Kingsley se chargea de cette tache.

**-** Kingsley Shocklebolt, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey et Harry Potter. Nous sommes venus pour le test d'aptitude pour l'institue des aurors que doit passer Harry Potter.

**-** Merci, veuillez accrocher ces badges, répondit la voix. Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite ne bonne journée.

Tout le monde accrocha les badges, et la cabine s'ébranla dans un bruit métallique, pivotant tel un ascenseur pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs londoniennes, jusqu'à l'atarium.

Harry constata que rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici : toujours le même comptoir d'accueil, les même âtres de cheminées ou, dans toutes les deux secondes, apparaissait ou disparaissait un ou une sorcière, mais lorsqu'il étendu le regard, il découvrit le changement. La fontaine de la fraternité magique avait changée d'allure, on ne voyait plus cette idiote sculpture du sorcier et de la sorcière qui avaient l'air bien stupide avec le centaure et l'elfe, soumis et impuissants.

Après avoir enregistré sa baguette auprès de l'accueil, il lança une pièce de dix gallions d'or dans la fontaine en priant que tout se passe bien dans son examen, puis il fut accompagné par les quatre aurors à leur quartier général.

**-** C'est là que je passerai mes tests ? demanda-t-il.

Maugrey, sans se tourner, le fixa de coté de son œil magique et il lui répondu :

**-** Oui, il y a un aile ou nous passons ces tests, il n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps parce que….disons que les dernières générations ont été composées de cancres et de fainéants sans courage. En fait, tu y resteras pendant deux semaines.

**-** Et c'est là qu'on étudie après ? Je veux dire, est ce que l'institue des aurors se trouve ici ?

Le vieil auror le regarda puis souri largement et répondu :

**-** Jadis, oui, les aurors avaient leur formation ici, moi-même je l'ai eue ici. Mais cette année, suite à quelques événements plutôt politiques entre les différents pays, l'endroit n'est plus suffisant, alors on en a créé un autre.

Ca doit avoir une relation avec les ravages qu'a causé Voldemort dans les différents pays lors de sa deuxième ascension, enfin je crois, répondit Harry.

Maugrey le fixa de ces deux yeux d'un regard profond. Harry se sentit gêné, il a toujours cette sensation quand Maugrey ou Dembledore le regardaient avec ce regard perçant, analyseur et calculateur, Harry se sentait épié, retourné, analysé dans chaque millimètre carré de son corps.

Le vieil auror, après une longue réflexion, dit à Harry :

**-** Tu sais petit, la meilleure chose qu'a faite ce sal mangemort de Barty Croupton dans sa misérable vie, c'est qu'il t'a proposé de choisir une carrière d'auror. Vraiment, il n'avait pas tord quand il t'as di que tu avait l'esprit vif.

Harry sentit son estomac se tortiller, comme toujours, et rougit de honte et plaisir. Une telle déclaration à son propos de la part du meilleur auror que le ministère n'ait jamais connu, demeurait en elle-même un grand éloge, même si cet auror est paranoïaque. Il éprouva une grande peine à paraître indiffèrent au compliment et essaya de camoufler son plaisir en continuant :

**-** Et quand commenceront ces tests ?

**-** Maintenant même ! répondit Kingsley.

Ils pénétrèrent au Q.G. des aurors, qui était une vaste salle semblable à un commissariat de police moldue, avec plusieurs bureaux, des tableaux d'affichage avec une multitude d'avis de recherche et au bout de la salle, Harry vit un long couloir. Kingsley continua :

**-** Tu vas t'engager dans ce couloir et tu frappes à la sixième porte à droite, là bas, tu rencontreras une commission de recrutement d'aurors qui vont te poser quelques questions. Rien de difficile ! Continua Kingsley en voyant l'expression d'hésitation qui passa au visage de Harry au mot « questions », c'est juste pour mieux te connaître, savoir tes motivations, et puis pour pouvoir élaborer le sujet qui te conviendra le mieux sur lequel se portera le test principal que tu entameras demain, enfin, c'est un genre de test psychotechnique. Je vais t'attendre ici.

**-** D'accord monsieur, à plus tard.

Harry traversa le bureau, suivi des regards des aurors et de leurs chuchotements. Etre fixé par tous ces hommes et femmes et être sur que leurs regards se rivaient tous sur son front et spécialement sur sa cicatrice évoquait chez Harry un sentiment qui n'avait rien de génial. « Pourquoi s'intéressent-t-ils tous à cette stupide cicatrice ? » se demanda Harry « si seulement ils savaient les souffrances que me causait cette cicatrice lors de la vie de Voldemort, si seulement ils savaient le prix que j'ai payé pour avoir droit à cette cicatrice qu'a faite de moi une personne marquée égale au seigneur des ténèbres,** mes parents**, oui, j'ai payé sans le vouloir la vie de mes parents comme prix d'une cicatrice que j'ai acheté malgré moi et dont je n'ai aucune envie ».

Gêné, il s'empressa et quitta vite la salle pour s'engager dans le couloir, frais et éclairé par des torches ou brûlaient des feux magiques n'émettant aucune chaleur. Cela le fit penser à son amie Hermione, qui était la meilleure élève à faire des feux magiques à Poudlard, il se demandait justement quelle carrière elle a choisi, il ne l'a pas vue depuis les ASPIC et n'avait rien de ses nouvelles. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire, à présent, il faut se concentrer pour intégrer l'école des aurors.

Harry passa devant la première porte. C'était une énorme porte de chêne sculpté et peinte à la manière d'un tableau. Sur sa surface, on voyait un splendide dessin : en haut, il y avait quatre mages, deux sorciers et deux sorcières. La sorcière à droite portait une robe bleue mettait un feutre avec une plume d'aigle sur la tête. Elle tenait sur le bras gauche un énorme aigle dans une pose majestueuse, et tenait de la main droite une longue et fine baguette blanche.

A l'extrem gauche, se tenait une petite sorcière trapue, elle mettait une robe noire et rayée en jaune telle une abeille, sur son épaule droit se tenait un petit blaireau et elle tenait avec sa grosse main gauche une toute petite baguette magique. Cette femme rappela vaguement à Harry Ombrage, cet horrible professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il a eu en cinquième année.

Au milieu se tenaient les deux sorciers. A droite on voyait un homme mince et droit, il avait une petite barbe de trois jours, un regard malicieux et presque vivant sur le tableau- Harry avait même l'impression qu'il bougeait !-. Il portait une robe de sorcier d'un vert d'olive. Autours de son bras gauche se bobinait un énorme cobra, la gueule largement ouverte montrant de longs crochets et à la main droite, il tenait un baguette magique noire bien particulière : elle avait la pointe fourchue telle une langue de serpent !

A gauche on voyait un mage dont la charpente était forte, son corps était massif, ses manches retroussées montraient des bras bien musclés. Ses traits étaient menés mais fermes et durs ; il avait le visage barbu ses cheveux roux et hirsutes pendaient sur ses épaules, et il portait un chapeau pointu, une robe d'un rouge pourpre, brodée avec des files d'or. A la ceinture, il accrochait une splendide épée dans un étui noir, il tenait une longue baguette magique de sa main droite, de l'autre main, il caressait la crinière d'un lion qui se tenait devant lui en position d'attaque.

Les quatre sorciers visaient de leurs baguettes le ciel, ils envoyaient une espèce d'éclair jaune. Cette boule émettait un faisceau de lumière qui se dirigeait vers la terre, sous ce faisceau se tenait un majestueux château à la lisière d'une gigantesque foret sombre au bord d'un large lac aux profondeurs grisâtres.

Harry compris tout, c'était Poudlard. Le tableau décrivait la construction de Poudlard, il y a environ mille ans, par les quatre plus grands et plus puissants mages de l'époque. Il contempla longuement Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, ils avaient le visage lumineux, ils avaient l'air d'être lié d'une amitié des plus fortes. « Comment une telle amitié fut aussi facilement brisée ? Comment une idée peut rendre les plus grands amis les plus pires ennemis ? » Se demandait Harry. En effet, ce malentendu entre Godric et Salazar fut éternisé par cette concurrence flamboyante entre les élèves de leurs maisons à Poudlard; les Gryffondors et les Serpentards passaient tout leur temps à s'entre écraser.

Il continua son chemin et arriva près de la deuxième porte, sculptée et peinte de la même manière que la première. Sur celle-ci, on voyait un homme qui se tenait à genoux, foudroyé d'un éclair bleu électrique et tenait sa tête des deux mains, sur son visage se dessinait une grimace horrible qui traduisait les douleurs atroces dont il souffrait. Sa baguette magique était par terre à coté de lui, et une horde de chauves souris tournoyait au tour de lui. En face se tenait un homme dans la force de l'age, il était fort est musclé, les cheveux lisses et gris coupés en carré, mettait des lunettes en demi-lune, de son corps émanait comme un halo d'énergie rougeâtre. Il tenait une baguette magique longue et fine et autour de lui voltigeait un majestueux phénix. Cela rappelé à Harry une des rares leçons à laquelle il a fait attention au cours de l'histoire de la magie, cela représentait la défaite de Grindelwald, un des grands mages noirs qui a précédé Voldemort, son signe était un chauve souris tel que Voldemort avait le serpent, et l'homme au lunettes était bien entendu Dumbledore. Harry fut frappé par cette physionomie puissante et de cette jeunesse débordante dont il était doté. Au fond, Harry considérait Dumbledore comme un père ou un grand frère, enfin quelqu'un de jeune, malgré son vieil age.

Harry passa à la troisième porte, on y voyait une scène épouvantable : des maisons brûlées et démolies, de larges cratères partout, des cadavres éparpillés par ici et par là.

Au premier plan, on voyait de pauvres femmes, hommes et enfants courants à toutes jambes. Ils fuyaient un groupe de sorciers encapuchonnés, dessinés en arrière plan. En dessus, dans le ciel, se dessinait une énorme silhouette d'une tête humaine, elle était aussi encapuchonnée cachant un visage dont on ne distinguait que deux yeux rouges et lumineux, autour de cette silhouette se dessinaient plusieurs marques des ténèbres toutes verdâtres et lumineuses. Il était évident à Harry que ce tableau représentait la première ascension de Voldemort.

Ne pouvant plus continuer à voir cette scène écoeurante, Harry passa à la quatrième porte. Celle la était pour Harry plus horrible que la précédente et lui évoquait le souvenir le plus pire qu'il n'ait jamais vécu jusqu'alors. Elle représentait une scène dans un cimetière, prenant ainsi une dimension macabre et terrifiante. En arrière plan on voyait un énorme chaudron de pierre déposé sur un feu de bois, laissant sortir une silhouette maigre et perdue dans une cagoule noire qui cachait encore tout sauf les yeux, Harry aurait pu penser que c'était un détraqueur sauf qu'il est sur que c'est Voldemort puisqu'il a assisté à cette scène en direct. Autour du chaudron, des dizaines de mangemorts se tenaient prosternés à leur maître. Et au premier plan, Harry vit un cadavre d'un beau jeune homme en force de l'age, allongé et inerte, à coté de lui, un autre qui était encore vivant, mais qui paraissait épuisé, il gisait sur le sol, tout sal, ligoté à une tombe, il mettait des lunettes, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, c'était évidemment lui.

Cette scène laissa Harry songeur et ressuscita en lui son ancien sens de culpabilité. Et s'il avait accepté de toucher à la coupe de feu tout seul ? Et s'il n'a pas aidé Cedric Diggory dans la première tache ? Le pauvre aurait pu continuer à vivre normalement, il aurait pu être épargné de cette mort soudaine et inattendue. Mais comme disaient beaucoup de gens sur lui, peut être que son sens de l'héroïsme et son amour exagéré à sauver les gens et les aider a entraîné la mort d'un jeune homme qui était la graine d'un grand sorcier. Qui sais ? Peut être qu'il on raison, Peut être qu'il a hérité d'un peu de l'arrogance et de la prétention de son père, comme il l'a vu dans la pensine, et comme lui disait Rogue souvent : « c'est fou comme tu ressemble à ton père, tu es arrogant que lui quant il se pavanait dans le château lui et sa bande ! ». NON ! Se dit Harry, son père était certainement un chouia prétentieux, mais il était drôle, fidèle et serviable comme l'avaient décrit ses amis, et puis il ne va pas se laisser impressionner par Rogue, ni par personne en tout cas. Si Cédric était mort, c'est parce que le destin l'a voulu, et puis lui aussi risquait la mort, pourtant il a réussi à s'en sortir, et ce n'est pas de sa faute si Cédric n'a pas pu faire de même. D'ailleurs, ses parents ne lui en veulent pas, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui.

Harry continua sa route, il arriva à la cinquième porte. Cette fois la scène était simple et vite comprise et reconnue par Harry puisqu'elle s'est passé il n'y a pas très longtemps. On voyait encore Dumbledore, cette fois vieux, mais toujours entouré par ce halo mystérieux de puissance, Harry essayait d'imaginer la puissance magique dont doit être doté ce vieil homme pour parvenir à la rendre visible par cette lumière rougeâtre et qui arrive à terrifier Voldemort lui-même. Il était enveloppé dans une sphère jaune qui le protégeait et visait de sa baguette une silhouette noire indistincte, enveloppée dans une sphère aquatique. Dumbledore avait les traits durs et un regard glacials et intimideur tel un cobra, ce n'était pas étonnant si Voldemort avait peur de cette personne pourtant des plus agréable que Harry n'ait jamais connue. Cette scène s'est déroulée il y a deux ans, dans l'atarium du ministère de la magie. Au coin le plus éloigné de Voldemort, Harry vit un jeune homme aux lunettes rondes et qui contemplait, bouche bée, ce spectacle époustouflant et terrifiant en même temps, c'était lui. Il demeurait stupéfait devant ce duel acharné entre le bien et le mal, des milliers de gens payeraient pour assister à un face à face entre le seigneur des ténèbre et l'écraseur de Grindewald.

Harry fixa le tableau sans le voir réellement et se mit à réfléchir. Toutes ces portes représentaient des événements réels, on peut même dire qu'elles représentent les plus grands événements de l'histoire de la magie. Et comme il l'a constaté, lui, Dumbledore et Voldemort en faisaient grande partie, autrement dit, l'histoire de la magie n'a connue qu'un combat acharné entre le bien et le mal, Dumbledore représentait le bien, Voldemort le mal, et lui, Harry, le bouclier du bien et son arme contre le mal.

Harry arriva finalement à la sixième porte. Celle-là était bien différente des autres. Elle ne représentait pas seulement une scène. La porte était divisée en trois tiers. Au premier à gauche, on voyait lord Voldemort toujours représenté par sa silhouette noire. Harry remarqua qu'en aucune scène, le visage de Voldemort a été représenté d'une façon distincte et explicite. C'est vrai que rares sont les personnes qui on vu ce visage au traits de serpent, et qui on survécu pour le décrire. Cette fois il avait les bras écartés et se perdait dans une vive lumière verdatre digne d'un _avada kedavra_, elle émanait du front d'un petit bébé, un front tout rouge et lumineux tel une barre de fer chauffée. Le bébé se tenait dans les bras d'une femme, allongée par terre, elle était morte…Derrière Voldemort, un homme était mort, un homme était mort, son cadavre était allongé par terre, inerte, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

Le pauvre Harry ne savait quoi faire devant cette scène, fuir ? Pleurer ? C'était le meurtre de **ses**, la femme était sa mère…l'homme son père…le bébé lui…Pour la première fois sa vie, Harry a pu voir le meurtre de ses parents en direct, même s'il doutait que c'était comme ça.

Le cœur serré, une chaude larme descendit le long de sa joue. Harry l'essuya et regarda le deuxième tiers. C'était le _priori incantatem _dans la cimetière, un autre affrontement entre lui et le lord maléfique, une autre fois ou leurs chemine se croisent. Lui et Voldemort était prisonniers dans cette énorme et merveilleuse cage de lumière, loin des mangemorts. Leurs baguettes étaient liées du fameux faisceau lumineux et on voyait cette énorme boule d'énergie, toutes blanche comme une perle, suspendue entre les deux duellistes. Voldemort était seul, sa haine, son amour fou -même s'il ignore le propre sens de l'amour- pour le pouvoir suprême et pour la vengeance, l'ont laissé seul et délaissé par tout le monde sauf ses fidèles disciples qui n'étaient qu'une espèce d'esclaves loin d'être des amis, et automatiquement incapable de l'aider dans une situation pareille. Quant à Harry, il était entouré de ses parents, Cédric, le vieux jardinier des Jedusor, tous le soutenaient et l'encourageaient. Il contempla pleinement cette scène, de tous les cotés, et y trouva comme une consolation de la première.

Harry continua à regarder le tableau (ou plutôt la porte), il fixa les yeux rouges de Voldemort et demeura silencieux pour mieux se souvenir de ces yeux terrifiants dont le regard glaçait le sang dans les veines, tel un basilic. A un moment imprécis, en un fraction de seconde, Harry senti un léger éclaire lui traverser le front, suivi d'un léger picotement le long de sa cicatrice. Ce mal, même s'il n'était pas intense, était des plus alarmants, il évoqua chez Harry une peur sans égale et le troubla au point qu'il perdit le control de lui-même, et sentit tout tourner autour de lui. Il s'assit par terre et demeura un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ait regagné ses esprits.

Que signifiait cela ? Se demanda Harry. D'habitude, cette cicatrice lui faisait mal à cause des émotions intenses ou la présence de Voldemort, mais ce dernier était mort, il l'a vu périr sous ses yeux, il y a à peine vingt jours, dans les flammes de l'incendie à la tour des ténèbres, au mont obscure. Comment était-ce possible ? Non ! se dit Harry encore, ça doit avoir relation avec mes propres émotions, ou bien son souvenir, ou bien j'ai juste mal à la tête, il ne pourrait pas… même le professeur Dumbledore a assuré qu'il était mort…

Il se mit debout et alla frapper à la porte pour entrer, à ce moment, une étrange chose lui frappa l'esprit, il remarqua que le troisième tiers était** vide**, il n'y avait rien… Que signifiait tout cela ? Pourquoi ce tiers, en ce tableau précisément, était vide ? Ne sachant quoi répondre, et ne trouvant aucune explication hors de la fantaisie, Harry se souvint qu'il était attendu et qu'il était désormais en retard, alors, se décidant de tout oublier, au moins à plus tard, il frappa et poussa, non sans effort, la grande et lourde porte de chêne….


End file.
